Songs of Love
by Rain L Writer
Summary: From the dawn of time songs have broght people together... not rilly but in this it dose! There have been a dilay of mitions dew to peace in Kinoha. What happens to this new time?
1. Tentens song

Tenten sat on her bed with her guitar. Her long chocolate brown hear was down and draped over her left shoulder. She had a blank sheet of music paper, and lined paper in front of her. On the lined sheet she wrought…

_Those eyes, that smile._

_I've seen em' before._

_Is it a dream or reality?_

_Now…_

_Did I fall in love?_

_I can not tell._

_Did I dream above?_

_An old folk tail._

_If it fact or fantasy?_

_In those shining eyes of yours'_

_Sweet voice, soft tint,_

_To those colored eyes._

_Is it a dream or reality?_

_I need to know this!_

_Did I fall?_

_Did I dream?_

_Can I see my fate?_

_Do you love me back…?_

_Are you on the right track…?_

_Can you see my love for you?_

_I can not tell,_

_If this is dream or reality,_

_Pleas don't wake me up!_

_Cause_

_I'm in love with you,_

_I can prove it to,_

_Just give me a chance!_

_Now!_

_Locked away,_

_A princess can say,_

_Its' my fairytale!_

_My prince comes running,_

_To save me from a dragon,_

_In this old folk tale!_

_-Whispers- So tell me…_

_Is it love at first sight?_

_I think I see the light,_

_To where I have to go.._

_If it's a dream,_

_Pleas don't wake me_

_This is a dream,_

_A beautiful dream,_

_COME TRUE!!!_

_Yes I fell in love,_

_A dream way above,_

_The fait I have seen_

_Yes you love me back,_

_You've chosen the right track,_

_I see it in your eyes._

_And this,_

_This is,_

_My last,_

_goodbye_

Little did she know the boy for who the song is for was standing outside the door, lessoning to the song. He knocked on the door. After a minute Tenten opened it, she looked up and shock came to her face. "N-Neji…!"

"Tenten…" He looked at her, she had her hair down. "May I come in?"

It took a minute to register before moving out of the way. He stepped in and she closed the door. "How long have you been waiting?" She asked.

"Not to long." He answered, before pinning her to the wall. He trapped her hands above her head.

"W-What are you doing?" She studded. He gently kissed her, she was in shock for a moment then her eyes drifted close. Her long time crush/best friend was kissing her. Neji pulled away, "Neji…" She whispered.

He rested his forehead on hers. "Yes Panda?" He asked. She smiled at her old nickname.

"Thank you." He dropped her hands and rapped them around her waste. She rapped hers around his neck.


	2. Temaris song

Temari sat in the park. She was here on vacation dude along with her brothers. Who knows where they went to...She hadn't seen Shikamaru (Her close friend and crush.) Sense the last time they were here. This was his kinda day. One that he would sit in the park or on a roof and just stare at the clouds, wasting hours relaxing. She would join him every now and then... She leans back agents the tree and sighed.

"You might be the smartest around,

Or mabe just to lazy to care...

But every second I spend with you,

Is another I cherish around...

I think its time to say this,

I think you might need to know...

Every time I see you,

You spin my world around...

I can see the light in your eyes,

I can see the smile hide.

If only you knew...

How mutch I depend on you...

We could share it to...

I can see the light in your eye,

I can see the smile you hide,

When we are together,

You know its true.

But do you know?

I love you...

You might be the smartest around,

Or mabe just to lazy to care...

But every second I spend with you,

Is another I cherish to..."

Shikamaru wasn't to far away from the 'troublesome women' as he called was just down the hill from where he sat watching clouds and (guess?) relaxing. He sat up when the song was over and called out, "Who knew you could sing so well." This made Temari jump and tern around.

"Where did you come from?" She asked getting up and sitting next to him.

"I've been here all day." He layed back. "You just didn't notes." She layed next to him and watched clouds. After a wile she fell asleep. Shikamaru learned this when she rolled over and used him as a pillow. He smirked and rested a hand on her back thinking 'This is how it should be...' It wasn't the first time its' happen ether... acutely shes' done this every time they watch clouds. He doesn't mined at all and the thought that doesn't cross his mind when it happens is ether 'What a drag...' or 'To troublesome...'

The thought he had was 'I love you to...'


	3. Sakuras song

Sakura sat on the roof of her house. She looked at the sky and saw a small heart shaped cloud. She looked back down at the people walking by her house. There HE was. Her long time crush and best friend Uchiha Sasuke. He looks up at her then terns into a shop. She sighs and takes out her headband. Her hair blows jentily with the wind. She closes her eyes.

"I've been watching you,

From a distence.

Thinking that youll never come...

You walk past me,

And look away.

My heart crashes

In every way.

When will you come to save me?

Only in my dreams...

You start walkig by,

My old gifl shop.

Not knowing what to do...

I'll be sitting there,

Thinking what to do.

I see you,

And look away.

My heart chashes

In every way

When will you come to save me?

Only in my dreams...

Another day gone by

Another path you try

But you always seam to find me.

Another street to take

Another step you take

But you always seam to find me.

Why?

Just why?

I've been watching you

From a distence.

Thinking that you'll never come...

I've been sitting here,

Closer than appers.

You walk to me and then step away.

My heart crashes

In every way.

When will you come to save me?

Only in my dreams..."

"Sakura?" A boy asked from behind her. She ternd around.

"S-Sasuke...!" She gasped a bit. "W-What are y-you doing here?" The studer notesible.

"I wanted to ask you something..." He sat next to her.

"What?" She asked. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He was blushing a bit.

"Yes!" She hugged him. He chuckled and hugged him back.


	4. Inos song

Ino watched as both her crushes walked away with her rivals and best friends. "Hope you're happy." She sat back in her work chair. The flower shop has been quiet all day. She noghtesd that tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. "Dad! I'm going out!"  
"Be back before dinner!" She walked out of the shop and down the road. There was a street performer across the street. She walked over just in time for in end of a song.  
The boy looked fermilure... Kiba! He started another song "I see you standing there,  
You're crying and no one cares,  
But I do.  
You look at me,  
See me standing across the street,  
A small smile comes.  
I know I'm looking dum,  
But who cares?  
Do you care?" Ino smiled a bit, he had sung this song to her once. He said that it was for hinata.  
"I do," She sung "I'm look straght at you.  
That beutiful smile And amasing song." He looked at her and smerked a bit.  
"I'll sing with you.  
No matter what they say,  
It's crazy to.  
But when I look at you."  
They sing together. "It dosn't matter what they do,  
They can't take me from you.  
I'll hold you close and watch you smile And they'll ask what can we do?  
(Kiba) Cuse I will hold you forever more,  
And I can see you across the floor (Ino) You sing to me and I'll sing more Cuse I do,  
I care for you.  
(Both) I think I love you,  
From the moment I say you across the room,  
But I was blinded and thought of someone else.  
Now I know.  
It dosen't matter what they do ,  
They can't take me from you.  
I'll hold you close and watch you smile And they'll ask what can we do?  
What can we do?  
To me and you?" There was a buntch of cheeres. Kiba put down the guitar and stood up. Ino walked over to him.  
"You still rember that song?" He asked. "It's been nearly a year sence I showed it to you."  
"I've been stuck in the past for a fue hours I gess... After seeing Temari and Shikamaru together... Then Sakura and Sasuke."  
"Wow. I kindove feel bad for Hinata, after all Narutos' been missing for a little over a year now." He smerked. "Another song?"  
"Shour!"  
They sat next to eachother. Hinata who was in the croud was smiling at the two. Kiba had originly wroght the song for her but she had and still loves Naruto. "Congradulations..." She wisperd to herself as another song started. 


	5. Hinatas song

Hinata sat with her long hair over her sholder. She had just watched Neji leave with Tenten for there first date. She called Sakura.

"Hello?" Answerd her pink haird friend.

"He Sakura, it's Hinata."

"Oh, hi Hinata!" There was a mermer in the background. "Allright sheesh! I can't talk right now I'll call you back laghter." The conection was lost.

"Bye..." She put down the phone. "Why dose it seam that all my friends have someone... And the one I want is gone..."  
She picked up a small pictour of the rooky nine.

"I've been waghting way to long,

Just to see you walk away

And leave me in the dark tonight.

I've been watching for to long

And it might be time to move on

You told me I'll be back agen,

Just hold on.

For now...

I've been waghting here,

For some time.

And I cant stand the sight!

You left me,

Waghting,

For someone who walked away!

My heart keeps,

Faiding.

And I can't stand here anymore.

I've been watching you,

For to long.

And it might be time to move on.

I watched you leave...

No one knew.

And you said 'I'll be back one day'

I called your name.

But you were gone...

Now no ones in your place.

I've been watching you,

For to long.

And it might be time to move on." The door was cracked open a bit without her knowing. Standing on the other side leaning agenst the wall was a boy. He smiled a bit then started walking back down the hall. His hands were in his pockets and he looked up at the sky.

"Naruto?" He ternd to see Neji and Tenten.

"Sup...


	6. Broken

The girls were at the club with There boyfriends. Hinata didn't know why she let them drag her here. Tonight was open mike night, All the girls accept her went up. "Come on Hinata you can sing Kareoki!" Ino said. She was magerly drunk.

"No thankes..." Like she had a choice. They all pushed her up wile there boyfriends were grabing a mike and handed it to a guy. He started sining and walked up onto the stage. Hinata couldnt see his face.

Boy:  
"I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Boy and Hinata:  
"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Boy:  
"You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore"

Hinata:  
"The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" Light shined on the boy and her eyes widend. Naruto...

Hinata and Naruto:  
"Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away...

Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone..."

Naruto:  
"You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore" He walked off the stage and past the grope. Hinata ran after him.

"Naruto!" She cought up to him and stopped him from walkeing. "Naruto... Why did you walk away?" Her eyes held pain.

"I'm Sorry Hinata." He ternd away from her. "I have to go." He walked away.

Tears weld up in her eyes. "Naruto..."


	7. hot n cold

Tenten looked like she was about to blow up. She was sitting in Hinatas room after storming away from Neji. They were lising to the radeo and talking. "I can't beleave he did that! And with me right there!" She yelled. "He's sutch an ASS!" The song changed to one that only made Tentens temper worse.

"Sing it out." Hinata sugested, for she was the one who requested the song. Tenten started sinning and Neji walked in.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down"

Perfect song...

Tenten did't notes Neji untill the song ended. She ternd away with her arms crosed. "Tenten..." He sighed. Hinata walked out to give them room. Neji rapped his arms around her wast. "I'm sorry..."

"You change your mind like a girl changes close..." She mumbled. He jently kissed her cheek. "You're rong when its' right. You're black when it's wight." He ternd her around and she rapped her arms around his neck. "We fight, we brake up." He softly kissed her. "We hug, We make up."


	8. years

This chap will not have a song... just parts and sayings from some.

Naruto dissiperd agen... After that night. Hinata was sad but was useto the idea. It's been nearly three years. Sakura and Saskue were marryed with a kid. Temari and shikamaru were engaged with a kid on the way. Ino and Kiba have a kid but Kiba dissiperd a month before She was dew. Tenten and Neji have been on and off forever.

-Hinatas pov-

Tenten, Ino and her sun Kane were in my room. "Hinas' getting to take over the Hyuga house!" Tenten smiled.

"Yeah..."

"What about you Ten?" Ino asked. "You and Neji back together?"

"No... I'm with Lee right now."

"What?!" We yelled. She backed up a bit.

"I'm getting tired of Nejis' shit and finily disided it was time to move on..." She shruged. "Living like katti pares Hot'n'Cold was getting boring."

"But you still love him?" Ino clamed.

"I gess..." Ten layed back. "Three years with him I gess I do... What about you Hinata? You still like Naruto?"

"Yeah..." I looked away. "Ino?"

"Kiba was going to ask marrige!" She yelled. "Then he just dissipers off the face of the earth like Naruto did!!" I flinched. "Sorry..." I ternd on the radeo and a fermilure song was playing.

"I see you standing there,  
You're crying and no one cares,  
But I do.  
You look at me,  
See me standing across the street,  
A small smile comes.  
I know I'm looking dum,  
But who cares?  
Do you care?"

"Thats my song!" Ino clamed.

"Tecknickly..." I started.

"He gave it to me." She stuck out her toung. I giggled. We sat in quiet till it was over.

"Hey guys this is Kakashi with your favret new band. So guys tell us about that song."

"I wroght it a wile ago for a girl I liked but it terns out she fell in love with a close friend, now it's for my girl Ino and our kid." Ino blushed and started calling the station. Tenten took the phone.

"One luck girl."

"Yeah she is."

"We got a caller on the line, Hello?"

"Hi, can I ask a questuon?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Kiba said.

"You in town?"

"Yeah, hay whats your name?"

"I'm Tenten."

"Ten give me back my phone?" Ino groned.

"Tenten thats in team Gai?"

"Thats me!"

"Good to here your voice agen. Hay, I have a concert tnight and I'll let you and whomever you bring with you in Free."

"Thanks."

"Allright thats all the time we have for now..." Tenten hung up. "Heres Taylor swifts new song 'You belong with me' Requested by Neji Hyuga to a serten girl in his life." Tenten blushed and looked down.

* * *

-Inos pov-

The girls and I were waghting at the backstage entrince. The boys dissiperd. Kiba opend the door and looked at us. He smiled. "Get in here." The others walked in. Kiba and I looked at eachother. "Hay dog boy..." I smiled a bit.

"Ino?" He asked. I nodded and was trapped in a hug. "I missed you!" I hugged him back.

"This is Kane... He's our sun." I pointed out the sleeping boy in my arms. He took him from me.

"Looks just like you." He took my hand and brought me inside.


	9. Me and You

"Stopping in the night,  
Waiting for the light,  
To dream of something new.  
That's wasn't you." The young Hyuga said looking out the window. All of her friends were with someone. Evin Lee found someone after Tenten and him split.  
It wasn't fair.  
A guitar started strumming from outside her window. A song started.  
"The years gone.  
A heart too strong.  
The fighting chance.  
Never lasts." She looked out the window, but couldn't see anyone. That was odd...  
"A twist of pain.  
From my name.  
I can't stop thinking of you.  
I wont stop thinking of you.

Another year gone by.  
Another time I try.  
But I could never see.  
You and me.

Another breath I take.  
Another huge mistake.  
I made too.  
Me and you.

One by one the years have gone.  
Two by two I' through.  
Three by three you cant see me.  
In my darkest times.

Another breath I take. [Another huge Mistake]  
I can never try. [Years gone bye]  
Years gone bye.

Another year gone by. [Another time I try]  
I can never see. [You and me]  
Me and you.

The night has passed.  
The light at last.  
No dream come true.  
No me and you." Hinata found the singer under the tree. She gasped.  
"Naruto!" He looked up at her. He put his pick in his pocket and waved. She smiled at him.


End file.
